


Love's A Roller Coaster Ride

by Sabrinanikkol



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabrinanikkol/pseuds/Sabrinanikkol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot based on idea given to me by a friend. </p>
<p>Eren drags Levi to an amusement park for a day of fun. The problem? He'd never been to a theme park and didn't realize he was terrified of heights until he was trapped in a cart, hundreds of feet in the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's A Roller Coaster Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoticeMeCorporal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=NoticeMeCorporal).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY LOVELY BETA, EREN, AND BEST FRIEND IN THE WORLD! (aka noticemecorporal.tumblr.com)
> 
> As Part A of your birthday gifts, I present to you a one-shot of Ereri fluff/smut, based on an idea you rambled about to me a month or so ago. 
> 
> And yes, this is my first attempt at smut, so obviously I'm still practicing, but hopefully it'll get better over time. 
> 
> A HUGE thank you to racy-riren.tumblr.com for being my beta for this, since I couldn't ask noticemecorporal for obvious reasons. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

“Let’s go on Ghost Rider next.” 

 

“Uh?” Eren raised his eyes from the solid ground to glance at the man beside him, head still spinning from the ride they had just exited. 

 

“Ghost Rider.” The raven-haired man repeated, hand slipping around the younger male’s elbow and tugging him in the direction of said attraction. For as stoic as Levi usually acted, he seemed to be enjoying the pair’s date at the amusement park. 

 

This fact was surprising enough in itself, but even more so when you considered that Eren had in fact been the one to suggest the date in the first place.

 

Honestly, he had expected the older man to flat out refuse to go to any kind of theme park. He had expected an array of excuses ranging from “too many people” to “it’s unsanitary”. Imagine his surprise when the man not only agreed to go, but suggested the pair go the very next week. Which is how Eren ended up at an amusement park with his boyfriend and apparent thrill-seeker. 

 

He had no idea Levi was such a roller coaster junkie. The other man had been dragging him across the park, singling out the fastest, most terrifying rides he could find since they arrived. And yes, Eren thought the rides were terrifying. 

 

When he had suggested an amusement park for a date, he had clearly been delusional. He had never actually been on a roller coaster before but thought they looked fun from all the commercials he saw with screaming teenagers. He now understood why they had been screaming. 

 

They had yet to actually go on one of the huge roller coaster, Eren had a feeling Levi was saving those for last, but they had gone on their fair share of stomach dropping, mind spinning rides. 

 

Levi’s obvious enjoyment was the only thing keeping Eren from running screaming out of the park. He had never seen the man so enthused. It wasn’t like the shorter man was jumping up and down or anything, but he was more relaxed and content than Eren had known was possible, especially considering where they were. He had thought for sure that the older man would want to leave the theme park as soon as possible because of all the people and dirt, but other than the occasional comment, he seemed at ease. 

 

Which is why he let the stronger man take his arm and guide him through the park to their next ride, Ghost Rider. 

 

“Now we are onto the fun stuff.” 

 

Eren was positive that the ride before him wasn’t fun. It was a death trap. A rickety, old, wooden, terrifying death trap. 

 

Did he mention it was old and made of wood? The thing was an accident waiting to happen.

 

He turned to inform Levi of this fact, when the look of excitement on the other man’s face stopped him. 

 

He had never seen the raven-haired man so expressive, but something about the amusement park seemed to be bringing out his inner child. 

 

So Eren braced himself for the worst and slipped his hand into his boyfriend’s, “Let’s get in line.”

 

The line went by too quickly for Eren, though he supposed it was because it was just barely noon on a Thursday, so most people would be at work instead of a theme park. That would have been a good thing for most people, but the shorter lines meant more terrifying rides for the brunet to endure.

 

He wasn’t regretting suggesting the trip in the slightest, however, because it was worth it to see the normally stoic man beside him come alive. Or, at least, more expressive than usual. 

 

“Next pair!” The attendant gestured for them to come forward and Eren took a deep breath to steady himself. He could do this. He could ride this wooden deathtrap to a terrifying height and survive.

 

“Come on, brat.” Levi was pushing past him to climb into the dingy seat. Eren followed him after a second, trying to convince himself that the roller coaster wasn’t actually made of wood, it just looked like it was. He wasn’t very convincing. “Ready?”

 

Green eyes widened as the bar was pulled down to keep them in their seats. This was it, he couldn’t escape now even if he wanted to. 

 

“Yep.” He lied though clenched teeth, gripping the metal bar so tight his knuckles turned white. 

 

“Eren?” The question in Levi’s voice made him turn to the man beside him, “You look like you are about to shit yourself.”

 

Leave it to him to be blunt as fuck. 

 

“Gee, thanks.” He muttered, sarcasm dripping from his tone. All witty retorts were forgotten the second they started moving though, causing a small gasp to fall from his lips as the carts lurched forward and started their steady climb upward. 

 

“You’re scared.” It wasn’t a question but his silence was affirmation enough. “Of heights?”

 

“I don’t have a problem with heights. I just... don’t like rides, I guess.” He admitted, concentrating on the way his finger wrapped around the metal bar so he wouldn’t have to look anywhere else. 

 

“And yet you suggested we go to an amusement park famous for it’s rides?” Levi was incredulous. 

 

“How was I supposed to know I wouldn’t like them?” Eren shot back, glancing over at the older man, “I’ve never been on one before today!”

 

“You are such an idiot.” His boyfriend murmured, and Eren’s heart dropped slightly at the words before Levi lifted an arm, “Get over here, kid.”

 

Eren wasn’t about to protest the welcome comfort, as the cart nearing the top he could feel the fear rising up his throat. Or was that nausea? God, he hoped he wasn’t going to get nauseous. He slid closer to the raven-haired man and wrapped his arms securely around him.

 

“If you had told me, we could have just gone and played those rigged carnival games instead.” Levi murmured in his hair. 

 

“You seemed excited.” Eren admitted, burrowing his face in the older man’s shoulder. Before his boyfriend could respond, there was a brief stop as the cart reached the peak, then wind was rushing passed their ears and they plunged toward the ground at breakneck speed. 

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” He cursed, squeezing his eyes shut through the sudden dips and jerky turns, his grip on the man beside him turning painful. He didn’t care if he was acting like a baby at this point, he just wanted the ride to end. 

 

If Levi was talking to him, the roaring wing blew away his words as the shrill screams of delighted terror poured from the mouths of the other riders. 

 

The ride seemed to go on for an eternity, yet was over in an instant. “As much as I love it when you get possessive, your grip is making me lose circulation.”

 

“Is it over?” Eren lifted his head and readjusted his eyes to his surroundings. 

 

“Yes, and we need to get off, come on, brat.” Levi managed to pry the boy off him and climbed out from the car only to reach back and help the younger male out. “How about we skip the rest of the rides and get some of that disgusting fair food you were eyeing earlier?”

 

A grin broke over the brunet’s face, but he paused as they exited the ride. “Are you sure you don’t want to go on any more rides?” He asked, not wanting to be the reason that Levi didn’t enjoy his time at the park. 

 

A smirk tugged at the man’s lips, “Why would I waste my time with the rides here when I can ride you later?”

 

A deep red spread over Eren cheeks as he sputtered, flustered, to come up with a response. “Levi!” He hissed, eyes darting around to make sure no innocent bystander had heard. 

 

“What?” There was a teasing glint to his gray eyes, “You don’t like the idea of me riding you? That’ okay, I wouldn’t mind if you preferred to ride my dick.”

 

If he wasn’t already tomato red before, he certainly was now. “We’re in public!” Eren reminded the man, scandalized. At this point in their relationship, he knew he probably shouldn’t be surprised though. He had learned a long time ago that Levi had a kink for making him flustered and aroused in public. The bastard. 

 

“And?” The older man was definitely enjoying his embarrassment way more than any normal person would be. “Are you saying you don’t want my dick up your ass?”

 

This time Eren was positive Levi’s voice was loud enough for at least a few people around to hear. “Shut up and buy me a funnel cake.” He grumbled, pushing passed the man and heading in the direction of the closest food source. 

 

Amused laughter followed just a few steps behind him, and the brunet felt himself already melting at the sound, even if it was at his expense. 

 

“Anything you want, kid.”

 

 

****

 

 

“I still can’t believe you dragged us to an amusement park only to end up being afraid of heights.” 

 

Eren was seriously considering shoving his boyfriend back out their front door and locking him out. His smug smirk certainly wasn’t helping matters.

 

“Shut up.” He grumbled under his breath, a blush covering his cheeks at the teasing. 

 

“Who would have thought? The Great Eren Jeager, felled by a roller coaster!” The teasing continued, amusement clear in the older man’s tone. 

 

“Fuck you.” Eren muttered, stalking towards the bedroom in an attempt to rid himself of his jerk of a boyfriend. He didn’t consider that the man might follow him, chuckling all the way. 

 

“Or I could fuck you.” Levi’s voice was much closer than the younger male had been expecting, warm breath ghosting across the shell of his ear. His eyes fluttered shut as a shiver ran down his spine and he struggled to maintain his anger at the man behind him. “I could fuck you hard and fast, ram you into the mattress with my cock up your ass.” He continued as casually as if they were discussing the weather, pressing the length of his body against the younger male’s back.

 

The words had their desired effect, and Eren’s mind clouded with lust as the image filled his mind’s eye.

 

“Levi.” The word left his lips as a moan, rocking his hips back against the man. His boyfriend had barely even touched him yet and he was already hard, pants uncomfortably tight against his cock. How this man could drive him crazy with just a few words he would never know.

 

“Yes, Eren?” The bastard didn’t even seem phased in the slightest, hands ghosting over the edge of the brunet’s shirt, barely touching. His lips pressed soft kisses along his neck, teasing him.

 

“Stop being a prick.” Eren grumbled, turning in the man’s arms to face him. He glared down at the man who simply responded with a look a mild amusement. 

 

“You want me to stop?” The warmth of his hands disappeared as he held up his palms in a sign of surrender. 

 

A low growl escaped the taller man’s lips. “Just fuck me already.” 

 

Levi raised a single eyebrow, a smirk playing on his lips. 

 

“Please.” He wasn’t above begging. 

 

“Please what, Eren?” The kinky fucker was enjoying every second of this, Eren could tell. 

 

Two could play at that game. “Fuck me, Levi.” He pleaded, reaching to draw the man close again and press kisses along his pale neck. He didn’t resist, letting Eren do as he pleased.  One hand trailed down to palm the shorter man’s hardening length, causing a choked moan to escape his lips. “I want to feel your cock inside me. I need it.” 

 

“As good as fucking you sounds,” Levi murmured, sliding his hands around the younger male’s hips to grasp his ass, “I already made other plans for tonight.”

 

This caught Eren off guard and he pulled his head away from the man’s neck. “What?” 

 

A smirk tugged at his boyfriend’s lips as he leaned forward to press a chaste kiss against his lips that was made far less innocent by the way the man rolled his body against him, “I believe I told you earlier that I was going to ride you.”

 

Blood rushed to his cheeks at the mention of their conversation at the theme park. “Oh.” He breathed, “Oh, fuck. You were serious.” Somehow he hadn’t expected the man’s teasing comments from earlier to be promises. 

 

“Of course I was, you brat. Unless you don’t want me to?” This was said with a teasing smile, though Eren was almost too distracted by the feeling of the shorter man grinding against him to catch it.

 

“Stop being a tease, you know I do.” He panted out, forcing himself to concentrate on the words and not how good the pressure Levi was applying against his cock felt.

 

“Is that so?” The light tone of his voice was replaced with one that demanded obedience. “Strip and get on the bed, Jeager.” Eren wasn’t about to refuse, not when he was painfully hard with a dick begging to be released from the confines of his pants. 

 

Eagerly, and albeit more clumsily than he’d like to admit, he struggled out of his shirt and jeans. He didn’t pay attention to whether or not Levi was doing the same, and was only mildly surprised to find the older man still completely clothed when he sprawled out on the bed. 

 

“Levi, that isn’t fair! You’re wearing too many clothes.” He complained, gesturing to the excessive amount of clothing his boyfriend still wore. Who needed pants anyways? Pants were overrated. 

 

The raven haired man raised a single eyebrow but made no move to remove his clothing, “I think I might just stay here, I quite like the view.” 

 

Eren flushed at the comment, itching to cover his noticeable erection and shield himself from those piercing gray eyes, but he knew Levi wouldn’t like that. So he stayed where he was, growing more impatient by the second when the other man made no move to come satisfy him. 

 

His cock ached to be touched, standing swollen and proud, but he knew if he touched himself he’d be scolded. Besides, a chance to have Levi ride him only came so often, and he wasn’t about to screw it up by acting hastily. 

 

“You’re being such a good boy, Eren.” It seemed like an eternity passed before the older man spoke again, though it couldn’t have been longer than a minute. “You must be really eager to shove your dick up my ass.” 

 

Levi spoke casually as he unbuttoned his shirt, taking his time at a leisurely pace that prompted a whimper from the boy on the bed. “Patience is rewarded.” He reminded Eren, letting the shirt finally slide from his shoulders to the floor. 

 

His patience better be rewarded. Waiting was torture. A sweet torture of denied pleasure, but torture nonetheless.

 

Green eyes were locked on long fingers as they deftly unbuttoned jeans and tugged down the zipper. Slowly, because Levi was a bastard who was clearly sent from hell to torture Eren specifically, those pale hands pushed the jeans downs his hips, revealing tented black boxers and toned legs that were made to be admired, much like every other part of the man’s body. 

 

“Levi.” The name left his words in a breathless moan because he could think twice about it. He was painfully hard and just wanted to touch, either himself or the god-like man before him. 

 

Thankfully, the older man didn’t scold him for his slip of tongue, but instead slipped his fingers under the waistband of his boxers and tugged them down in one fluid movement. How was it that every movement of Levi’s was so fucking sensual? Eren felt like he had two left feet every time he tried to be sexual, yet the man before he managed to make everything sexy. Not that he was complaining, he was doing everything but complaining since this show was reserved especially for him. Levi was all his and he took advantage of every second of it. 

 

“I’m surprised you’ve managed to keep so quiet.” Levi praised him, stepping closer to the bed which dipped under his added weight as he moved to straddle the brunet laying on the bed. “But now I want you to hold nothing back. I want to hear you scream my name. Can you do that for me?”

 

The words had their desired effect on Eren, going straight to his cock, “Please, Levi. Touch me. I need it.” He breathed in relief, finally able to speak without fear of being reprimanded. His hands reached down to grip his cock and provide some much needed attention to the neglected length, but were batted away by Levi’s own hands. 

 

“Not yet. I want you wrecked before any attention is paid to your dick.” Levi commanded, settling himself on Eren’s thighs. A whimper left the younger male’s mouth in protest, but was cut off at the sudden presence of long fingers pressing against his lips and begging entrance. “Suck.” 

 

Eren obeyed eagerly, lapping at the presented fingers like a starved man, and in a way he was. He was starved for Levi’s touch on his skin, and he’d take anything the man would give him. 

 

He kept his eyes trained on the gray ones above him and he swirled his tongue around the fingers and drew them into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks as he sucked. He considered it a victory when he saw the lust growing in those piercing eyes and the man shift above him. 

 

“Fuck, Eren.” Levi breathed, pupils blown wide as he stared at the taller man with rapid attention. 

 

Pride flooded through Eren’s body at the older man’s reaction. He hummed around the fingers, pulling back to suck on just their tips before swallowing them again. He was more than willing to continue with his little show, but Levi withdrew his fingers and Eren whimpered in disapproval.

 

“Shh, patience.” The shorter man reminded him, pressing a kiss to his lips. Eren responded quickly, hands coming up to grip the older man’s hair and keep him close as he deepened the kiss. Surprisingly enough, Levi let him dominate the kiss, exploring his mouth with his tongue and nipping hungrily at his lips. 

 

They were both breathing heavily when Levi finally pulled away and moved back to spread his legs even wider over Eren’s thighs. Eren drank in the sight before him, his boyfriend straddling him, legs spread, cock swollen and leaking, a smooth expanse of toned skin, raven-hair mussed from their kiss, lips parted, and breathing heavily.

 

 It was the most erotic sight he’d ever seen and he couldn’t get enough of it. He was so distracted by the pure sex before him that he didn’t notice what Levi was doing until a moan left the man’s lips in a rush. 

 

A single finger pushed between his ass cheeks, teasing the puckered hole before slowly sinking in. Levi was finger fucking himself, and from the quiet sounds pouring from his lips, he was enjoying it immensely. 

 

“Jesus Christ.” The words left Eren in a rush, he cock throbbing painfully between his legs. He was desperate for any sort of friction and watching his boyfriend pleasure himself with his saliva was making it unbearable.

 

“Not quite.” Levi’s witty retort was cut off by a low groan as he slipped the second finger in. 

 

It wasn’t fair of him to force Eren to watch him like this, wrecking himself on his own fingers while forbidding the brunet from touching himself. “Levi, please,” He begged, hands reaching for his cock, but a steel glare froze his movements. 

 

“I’ll make it worth the wait, kid.” The promise in his voice was enough for Eren to lay his hands back at his sides. At this point though, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to last very long at all. Just one touch and he might explode. 

 

“Please.” The word broke on his lips as he clenched at the sheets, desperate for any sort of attention to his cock. He thrust his hips up weekly, but it did nothing to relieve the painful pleasure pounding in his over-hard dick. 

 

“What was that, Eren? I don’t think I heard you.” How could Levi still be teasing him now? How did he have the control to speak when Eren was so flustered he could barely think about anything but his desire to thrust his dick up his boyfriend’s ass. 

 

“Levi, please.” He babbled, reaching for the older man. This time he didn’t push him away but let him wrap his hands around his reddened cock, “Please ride me. I need you, I need to be inside you. Please, I need to fuck you.”

 

“Since you asked so nicely,” The finger slipped from Levi’s ass and he leaned forward, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to Eren’s collar bone as he crawled forward to dig in their night stand. A moan tore from the younger man’s lips as the movement caused Levi’s thigh to brush against his cock and he bucked up helplessly for more friction. 

 

“Horny brat.” Levi mutter, retreating to sit back on his legs, lube and condom in hand. 

 

“Your fault.” Eren gasped back as the condom was rolled over his dick, the warmth of Levi’s hand feeling so fucking good he had to hold himself back from humping it like a dog in heat. 

 

“Mm, I can fix that.” The cool lube sent shivers up his spine, but Eren wasn’t complaining. He was in pure bliss and his boyfriend finally paid his cock the much needed attention it had been denied for far too long. 

 

“Levi,” He choked out as the man’s grip tightened around his base and stroked up to his head, “Ass. Now.” He didn’t mean it to come out like a demand, but his speech was severely limited after an eternity of denied stimulation to his needy cock. 

 

Thankfully, Levi seemed past his threshold of self-control as well because he didn’t comment on the command but instead obeyed. He released Eren’s cock, eliciting a disapproving whimper, only to reposition himself with his hole just barely brushing the head of the taller male’s cock. Levi, ever blunt, gave the boy beneath him no warning before impaling himself on his cock. 

 

“Fuck!” Eren cried out, throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut, nails digging into the sheets in an attempt to prevent himself from thrusting up until the man above him adjusted. “Levi, you’re so fucking tight.”

 

“I forgot how big your cock is, fuck, Eren.” The breathless tone of his boyfriend’s voice prompted Eren to open his eyes to behold the sight before him. 

 

Fuck everything else, this was the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen. Levi already looked wrecked, eyes shut, lips parted with heavy pants escaping them, and his cock firmly up his ass. “Levi.” Eren groaned, unable to stop his hips from pushing up slightly.

 

The man above him let out a shuttering moan and lifted himself back up, only to drop back down on his cock a second later. 

 

All coherent thoughts left Eren’s mind as they both let out broken moans. Not longer under the command to not touch, he gripped Levi’s hips with a strength that was sure to bruise in the morning and they began to move. 

 

Eren forced himself to keep his eyes open even as wave after wave of pleasure jolted through his body, he wanted to take in every second of Levi riding him and looking as wrecked as he was. It was enough of a sight alone to make him come, add in the tightness of his ass around his cock and he was nearly over the edge already. 

 

“Levi.” He gasped out the older man’s name, desperate and wanting so much more but unsure of how to achieve it. “Fuck, please, Levi, faster.” 

 

The man complied, slamming down and clenching around his cock at a furious pace. Eren tilted his hips slightly, searching, trying-

 

Levi let out a loud moan swallowed by a curse. 

 

“Found it.” Pride swelled up in Eren’s chest as he kept thrusting up at the angle, abusing his boyfriend’s prostate until the man was reduced to a blabbering mess above him, both of them driven on by the primal need to reach release. 

 

Eren reached out blindly to grasp the raven-haired man’s cock and began to stroke it in time with their thrusts. Pleasure was coiling in his gut and he was nearing the end, but he need to drag Levi over with him. 

 

“Levi” He panted, one hand holding his hip with a vise-like grip while the other pumped his cock, “I- I’m so close.”

 

“Eren,” The word left the older man’s lips in a groan, “I- I’m going to-” His words cut off with a choked moan as his orgasm racked through his body, spilling his seed all over their stomaches while his ass clenched down around the brunet’s cock. 

 

This was enough to send Eren spiraling over the edge, following his boyfriend into orgasmic bliss with a loud cry. Levi’s ass tightened around him, milking him of every last drop. The older man slumped against him, sprawling across his chest and causing his now limp cock to slip out of his ass, in post-orgasm bliss. 

 

Warm and finally sated, Eren wrapped his arms around the man above him, holding him close as he pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, brat.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it! my first attempt at smut and an attempt at a birthday gift to an amazing friend. 
> 
> This is just a one-shot and has no connection to my multi-chaptered fic, Wanderlust (which you should totally check out). 
> 
> Comments/kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Happy birthday, noticemecorporal!


End file.
